Not All Spirits Are Evil
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent to a town that their father had previously hunted at. A young Native American woman has gone missing and now they must find her. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs **

**Chapter 1- Cherokee Tribe**

Sam and Dean pulled up into the diner, Dean looked around apprehensively,"Is this really it?"

Sam looked back down at the map,"Yeah. Yeah, this it it."

Dean sighed,"Alright let's get this over with."

They walked in and immediately there was a reaction- an older Native American woman, in her early fifties, plump, and with black hair streaked with gray-squealed in delight and ran up to them,"My my! Is that the little Winchesters all grown up!"

Sam and Dean were both drawn into a bone crushing hug, and Sam managed,"Uh, Yes Ma'am were the Whinchesters. But,um who might you be?"

Dean's brow creased,"Do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman smiled,"Mah name is Sylvia Blackfur. Ah might seem familiar cuz Ah watched you 'nd yer brother when yer Daddy and a group of others went huntin ere."

Dean looked around,"Oh, I remember now... That was such a long time ago..."

"Ya were eight," the woman agreed,"And little... Big ole Sammy here was just four year o'd. Mah condolences fee yer Daddy, by the way, but- Come on, come on, lemme get ya a booth and somthin ta eat. We're 'bout ta close anyway."

Soon, after the boys stomachs were full- well Dean was working on his second helping of pie-Sylvia came and sat at the table with the boys,"So," Sam started wiping his mouth with a napkin,"Why exactly did you call Bobby? I mean, this town seems pretty peaceful."

Sylvia shook her head and leaned back into her chair,"Do ya boys member why yer Daddy and 'is friends first came ta this town?"

Both Dean and Sam shared looks,"No," Dean answered for the two of them,"He never mentioned it. For him it was just a normal case."

Sylvia took that into account and took out a carton of cigarettes from her purse, the older woman held the boys in suspense as she lit one and took a draw from one,"Ah see. Well, what yer Daddy might have told ya one day was that, 'bout twenty plus years ago, som'n started snatching up people in the 'idle of the night. Not from their beds, mind ya. But, it confused s'many people, and I knew Bobby from way back. S' Ah called Em. Bobby investigated for a few weeks, and found plenty o' evidence but he could get the life of 'Em chalk up what was commit'n the deeds. Unfortunately-during that time period from the first snatching to the end of his two weeks- a grand total of twenty-eight days- twenty people went missin'. So, Bobby called in favors from other hunters. Yer Daddy was one of 'em."

"It was deer huntin' season in the Spirit Tribe Reservation 'n mah Daddy got the tribe to allow yer Daddy and the others to 'hunt deer' on their reservation. They picked up the trail o the creature an' tracked it back ta 'is hideout."

"His," Sam questioned leaning forward.

"As it turned out to be, da monster was a human. 'Is name was Greg Kelly, 'n they found all but three of the victims alive in his cave. Ah was kept from the gory details, but most of me still gots the scars. Yer Daddy and the other hunters were so shocked, but they still managed to capture the son of a bitch."

Dean and Sam were totally enthralled in the tale as it was told before them, Sylvia's voice was rich with age and wisdom and her perfect paused to take a puff of her cigarette helped with the suspense,"He was convicted with too plenty 'o counts for too many 'o things. Then shipped off ta the biggest, high security prison that this state has. But three days ago-" Sylvia whipped a newspaper from outta nowhere and slammed it onto the table- scarring the shit outta both boys,"Was the anniversary a' the day the state finally decided ta kill the bastard."

Sam looked uneasy,"I'm guessing people have gone missing and you think it's his spirit or something?"

Sylvia nodded. Dean looked up from his half-eaten pie,"You know, I just remembered, the last time I saw you, you're name was Sylvia Ravenfeather, and you had a kid."

Sylvia smiled in a sad way,"Ah, ya must mean my little niece, Kitchi, though she prefers Kitty, heavens know why. We were visitin' my parents up 'er when Bobby called,"Sylvia's eyes suddenly flashed and she said in a rather gruff voice,"Not soon after the Big Hunt 'n capture we moved up 'ere. We had our own own reasons for changing our last names. Thank You, Little Dean," she snuffed out her cigarette with a glare.

Sam shot a look to his brother and smiled at Sylvia, trying to repair any damage that might have been done,"So, uh, where is Kitchi?"

Sylvia huffed,"She left as soon as the clock chimmed on 'er eighteenth bithday. Joined the Marines."

Sam and Dean both blanched and shot looks towards each other,"Th US Marines," Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Sylvia handed both boys pictures," a course the US marines! Is there another," they showed a young woman in a sort of training clothing, a darker green shirt and camoflodged cargo pants, she smiled and had her long red-hued ebony hair up in a bun, and her blue eyes stood out against her surrounding wooded area.

Dean seemed to pick up on things,"She's was the first one taken, wasn't she?"

Sylvia started to loose it then,"On the night o' the anniversary, she decided ta take a walk. Ah didn't think anything was gonna happen. She was just so strong," Sylvia had the tears collect in her eyes and she continued,"Two others have been taken. But so far they're the only two bodies that have been found."

Sylvia started to cry quietly, and Sam reached across the table and patted her hand,"We'll find Kichi."

Sylvia nodded with a small smile that only stayed on her face for a few moments, she stood and went over to a painting of The Trail of Tears and easily removed it. A safe was behind it. Dean and Sam stood and followed her, curious. Sylvia opened the safe and pulled out a wooden box,"These 've 'en handed down the Cherokee tribe fer generations. They 're made to protect against the malevolent creatures," she pulled out two necklaces, but there seemed to be too many necklaces that completely filled the box. The necklaces were silver with small beads of a blue stone, as well as a large charm in that same stone. Dean trances it's curves with hi fingers,"Uh, thanks for the jewelry, but what does this symbol mean?"

"'s Cherokee symbol fer Strength. The turquoise and silver will protect ya,"Sylvia pulled out another one,"'N when ya find mah baby gurl. You'll 'ive 'er one too." Sylvia handed Sam another necklace and Sam took it with a nod and put it in his pocket, then Sylvia pulled out a dagger, it was silver with a bone handle that was in a skin pouch, on the cover of the pouch was two other embroidered symbols,"That symbol 'afore ya ask, is fer War," she pointed to the two arrows facing opposite directions,"and that one if fer peace," which was a stitched in diamond with tails surrounding it, with a symbol that wasn't stitched in that sat in the middle,"Take it. It'll help ya."

Sam smiled warmly at Sylvia,"Thank You. Well do our best."

**Thank you PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**Sylvia- she's Kitchi aunt, half-Cherokee and half Spirit Lake tribe, while Kitchi is half- Cherokee and half-German**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2 - The Hunt**

The next two days Sam and Dean poured over the lore, trying their hardest to determined what might be killing people. Kitchi was taken near the main road, the next person was closer to the edge of town. The next was someone in their own home. After two more bodies, that were at the trails near the Spirit Lake tribe reservation, both brothers agreed that they were ready. They both were walking on a trail near where the last body had been found, Baby parked at the beginning of the trail and with guns, Holy water and knives in hand, the boys walked down the trail. It was close to six and the sun was low in the sky.

It didn't take long, and there was a scream. The boys unshed down towards a bend in the trail, and a young woman was on the ground, hand up as of to block her assailant, a young man next to her and their attacker stood above them. Dean was the first one to take a shot and the creature disappeared in smoke, but unfortunately reappeared right in front of the boys. Dean was shot ten feet away and Sam was next. When a blur tackled the creature, and they landed away from Sam, who ran over to Dean to help them up. The creature let out a scream and it disappeared. The other form, a young woman in shadows, turned to look at the boys before they ran.

"W-What the hell was that,"Dean yelled a his little brother helped him to stand.

Sam looked around wildly,"I don't know! I don't know."

The young woman and the man were fine. Scratched up, and scare shitless, but fine. Sam and Dean escorted them to their car and told them that they were FBI agents and that the two of them need to keep all of this on the DL.

Dean checked his gun,"Alright. Let's go back."

Sam sighed,"Right."

Once they made it back to the trail and where they had been attacked at, they started tracking,"So," Dean said thinking out loud,"Two potential victims were sitting in the center of this little field-thingy. Mr. Ghosty standing next to them-"

"Then you get pwned,"Sam added,"and fly over there-"

"Shut up," Dean growled, but before they could continue, the cracking of twigs caused them to turn around instantly- guns cocked and ready to shoot.

"Please," a new young woman threw her hands up, as if to block any or all slat that might be fired upon her,"Please don't hurt me,"She was wearing a US Mariens Hoodie and jeans with brown leather combat boots, and seemed to have no weapon.

Sam relaxed, taking her at while Dean stayed tensed,"Dean," Sam hissed,"Relax. She doesn't seem dangerous."

Dean looked towards his brother out of the corner of his eye,"Yeah, right. She has no shadow-Sammy she's a ghost!"

Sam immediately tensed back up and had his gun at the ready. The woman looked scared now,"Are you the one who's killing the people in the town!?"

The woman couldn't contain her fear, turned on her heel and fled. Sam and Dean raced after her,"You think she's a revenant,"Sam called to his brother as both of them ran.

"She definitely sticks around longer than most spirits,"Dean yelled back.

They ran through, and the woman was easily grabbed by Sam, the faster Winchester,"Yep, definitely a revenant," Sam yelled as both brothers tackled the spirit to the ground.

" I didn't hurt them," she yelled as both brothers held her still,"I was trying to help them!"

Sam blinked in surprise,"Wait a minute, Dean, I think this is Kitchi."

Kitchi blinked and looked at both boys,"Uh, how to you know my name?"

Dean and Sam both released Kitchi. Sam answered as he stood,"We're friends of Sylvia's she called us to help exterminate the spirit that's been takeoff people."

Kitchi blinked in surprise,"Wait, so yer tellin me that the tuff that Sylvia kept on sayin bout ghosts and crap like that is real?"

Dean chewed his lip,"Kitchi-"

"Kitty," Kitchi barked at him,"It's Kitty."

"Kitty," Dean tried again," What day is it?"

"The nineteenth. Why?"

Sam looked sad and melt in from of Kitch-Kitty,"Kitty, it's... It's the twenty-fourth."

Kitty gaped at him,"B-but. No you see that can't be right, t-that guy! You know the one that's been attacking the people. I've been trying to stop him, today he attacked me, I-I got away so I've been trying to stop him ever since. It's only been a few hours..."

Dean shook his head,"No Kitty, the man who attacked you is the malevolent spirit of Greg Kelly, he attacked and killed you and he's going to keep killing people unless we stop him."

Kitty jumped up,"I'm not /dead/! I'm not!"

"Think Kit," Dean barked, raising his voice,"have you ever gotten hungry, thirsty, tired, gone to the bathroom or anything else since you were attacked?"

"DEAN," Sam hissed as Kitty sank to her knees in tears.

"No, no, no," she sobbed you're wrong! I'm not dead, I'm not dead!"

Kitty cried, but only after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence from the boys, of course that's when Greg Kelly showed up at the edge of the field,"shessss mine," he hissed at the brothers.

Kitty screamed and jumped up to run to the Winchesters,"Come on Kitty," Dean teased,"Aren't you a marine?"

She hit his shoulder,"Yes, but I'm a little freaked out right now. I never did get the best score when it came to mind games thank you very much."

Greg Kelly took a few more steps,"Stay away from her," he hissed again,"She's mine!"

Kitty stood tall,"You bastard, you got no right to say things like that!"

The spirit of Kelly screeched at Kitty, and Sam and Dean stood protectively in front of her. But that only made the spirit even more pissed, he knocked both boys back several feet and appeared in front of Kitty. Kitty screamed and suddenly Dean's gun was ripped from his hands, and into Kitty's, surprised but not frozen, the twenty-eight year old shot the gun, and the spirit vanished, for now.

Kitty sighe in relief and turned to the boys," now what?"

Sam and Kitty sat on the good of the car as Dean spoke to Bobby into the phone,"She sitting right in front of me Bobby, yes she's definitely a spirit. She has no pulse, both Sam and I checked."

Kitty pulled her body closer to herself. /He's not wrong. I couldn't even find my pulse. But I'm as solid as them... Not only that but I almost threw Sam when I tried to help him stand up..."

"Not only that but she's got weird mind powers, and super strength, you know, like a regular ghost. But she's solid all the time like a revenant..."

"A titulari," Dean scoffed,"What the hell is that?"

Bobby must have told Dean to put the phone on speaker, because Dean took the phone away from his ear and pressed the said button before saying,"Alright, yer on speaker Bobby."

"Alright, a titulari, or Holder, is a malevolent spirit that first attacks a victim to use as it's power source to stay on this side. Kitchi's real body must be that source. The lore states that it's a double edged swords for these spirits to pick a stronger power source because, if the first victim can fight hard enough while unconscious, they will appear out of body to ward their holder away from any of the holders next victims."

Kitchi let a sigh of relief pass her lips,"So I'm not dead?"

"No darlin," Bobby said in a different, easier tone," Yer not dead," then it was back to no-nonsense voice,"I'm coming up there to help. This son of a bitch will not go down easy."

Sam and Dean shared a look before they knew they had to agree,"Alright, we'll be at Sylvia's place. But what about Kitchi?"

"She can stay with you, it'll just be the next time that the Titulari attacks that she'll be immediately drawn there."

"Alright Bobby," Dean rubbed his forehead,"See ya soon."

"Make it back to the diner in one piece."

"Roger that."

Dean and Sam turned to Kitty who suddenly felt a bit self-conscious,"So. You guys ready to head back?"

"Crap," Sam muttered and pulled out the pouch and the necklace,"Your aunt gave these to use for you. I wouldn't put the necklace on because it'll burn you, so I can hold onto it for you. But, the pouch has a knife that you could use."

Kitty took the pouch and put around her neck,"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

Dean rolled his eyes,"Let go!"

**please review and merry christmas**


End file.
